fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Athletic Pretty Cure
is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja. Story :See: [[Athletic Pretty Cure Episodes|'Athletic Pretty Cure Episodes']] Coming soon! Characters Pretty Cures * / Amai is a kind-hearted aspiring ballerina. She is the leader of the team and befriends Yume and Plumé then becomes Cure Pirouette after jumping in front of an Osoretaberu and a little girl to protect the little girl. She attends Mizumura Junior High School and Kira Ballet. She is the pink cure, Cure Pirouette She's voiced by Horie Yui. * / Kiko is the star tennis player at Makenai Academy for Girls; she is assigned to be Amai's tutor in Math oddly. Despite going to other schools she is very well considered part of the team. She is the tom-boy of the group and is a master at her art. She is the yellow cure of the team, Cure Racket She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami. * / Airi is a collected girl that is afraid to show her abilities as a soccer player to the world in fear of upsetting her parents. She is well educated and very polite. She attends the same school as Amai and is the 2nd star student there. She is the green cure. She's voiced by Kanda Akemi. * / Ayame is an amazing basketball player and a devoted Pretty Cure after becoming one. She often argues with Reijin and is very blunt with what she stands for. Ayame attends the same school as Amai and Airi. Ayame is the red cure. She's voiced by Mizuno Risa. * / Reijin (AKA Rei) is the cold hearted figure-skating prodigy appearing from Shibakoen, Minato, Tokyo (but is from the Stärke Kingdom). She Goes to Mizumura searching for the Pretty Cure. She is very strict and stoic leading to the other Pretty Cures to distrust her (which is also the way she feels about them). She is outraged when the disguised Princess Yumeko reveals her true identity. Reijin is the white cure. She's voiced by Kitamura Eri. * / Nami is the captain of the school's swim-team and is very motherly. She often volunteers at the animal shelter and helps others. She is the blue cure of the team. She's voiced by Ishikawa Yui. * / Dokuritsu or "Ritsu" is Amai's older sister that is a successful ballerina making her Amai's idol. Ritsu is independent and very elegant. Ritsu is the purple and final cure of the team. She's voiced by Kobayashi Kei. Starke Kingdom * Meili is the beautiful queen of the Starke Kingdom. She has very pale blond hair and light purple eyes. She was captured by Empress Mors alongside her husband, Vitae. She's voiced by Doi Miko. * Vitae was the kind king of the Starke Kingdom until he was kidnapped by Mors and was brainwashed by her. He's voiced by Gori Daisuke. * Info... She's voiced by Matsushita Akane. * Plumé is Amai's fairy. Plumé is very shy and reserved. She ends her sentences with "-Pluu~". She's voiced by Horie Yui. * Drumé is Kiko's fairy. Drumé is very outgoing and loud. He ends his sentences with "-Druu~". He's voiced by Koshimizu Ami. * Munmé is Airi's fairy. She's calm and collected. She ends her sentences with "-Muu~". She's voiced by Kanda Akemi. * Zumé is the fairy of Ayame. Zumé is very polite and a lot like a mini butler. He ends his sentences with "-Zuu~". He's voiced by Mizuno Risa. * Blumé is the fairy of Reijin. She's very happy and friendly. She ends her sentences with "-Bluu~". She's voiced by Kitamura Eri. * Rumé is Nami's fairy partner. He is stoic and seems to care a little bit too much. He ends his sentences with "-Ruu~". He's voiced by Ishikawa Yui. * Clomé is Ritsu's fairy. She is sarcastic and ill-tempered. She ends her sentences with "-Clo~" He's voiced by Kobayashi Kei. * Rin is a hot headed sorcerer-knight. He has a tendency to yell and loose his cool easily; however, he has feelings for Reijin. He's voiced by Ono Daisuke. Death Empire * Empress Mors is an evil woman that was a former servant at the Starke Kingdom castle until she snapped. She recruited her five followers to help her attain the Eternity Scepter and gain more power from the fear of others. She's voiced by Inoue Hanae. * Vitae was the kind king of the Starke Kingdom until he was kidnapped by Mors and was brainwashed by her into believing he was her husband. He's voiced by Gori Daisuke. * Scarlet is one of Mors followers and is the weakest of the five. She is a brutal and sadistic woman. She is succeeded by Unmei She's voiced by Matsuoka Kaede. * Unmei is the most sneaky of the followers of Empress Mors. She's voiced by Takenaka Setsuko. * Yaiba was Rin's brother but ended up going his separate path in life. He is very bookish and very sarcastic. He's voiced by Kaji Yuki. * Enseika is the strongest of the followers of Empress Mors and was planning to kill Mors and assume the throne after ridding of Vitae. He, however, was killed by Mors after Vitae informed her of his plans. He's voiced by Ikeda Takuma. * Osoretaberus are monsters summoned by the Death Empire to harvest the fear of people. Minor Characters * Miu is Amai and Ritsu's mother. She is the stereotypical stay-at-home mother. She's voiced by Ishikawa Riko. * Isamu is the father of Amai and Ritsu. He is a loving doctor but is barely home. He's voiced by Ishikawa Youta. * Ms. K is the lead teacher at her school for ballet and is a compassionate woman. She's voiced by Park Romi. Items * The Pretty Cure Sport Cells are the transformation devices of the Pretty Cure. * The Pretty Cure Gear are the weapons of the Pretty Cure after Cure Plie joined the team. * The Harmony Wands are the second weapons to be used by the Pretty Cure. They only can use them when they go into Harmony mode. * The Eternity Scepter is an ancient item that has the power strong enough to destroy all life on Earth if not contained. It is hunted down by the Death Empire and the Pretty Cure are in the search of it so they can free Queen Meili and King Vitae. It grants the Pretty Cure their Eternity Forms. Locations * Mizumura ** Mizumura Junior High ** Makenai Academy for Girls ** Kira Ballet Trivia * This season has a total of 7 cures, a little over the average size of a team. ** This season is the second season to have at least 7 pretty cure. * This season ran almost in complete unison with Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Athletic Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime